Hardliner
* (Alt-fire) * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 17.3.0|efficiency/_damage = 59 (both modes)|fire_rate = Main: *99 (600 rpm) Shotgun: *79|capacity = Main: *40 (max 400) (80 default) Shotgun: *7 (max 49) (no reserve in default)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = Main: * Shotgun: * |theme = Military-themed|cost = 350 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = * * }} Not to be confused with Minecraftian47's version The Hardliner is a Primary weapon introduced in the 17.3.0 update. Appearance It is a predominantly-gray assault rifle whose receiver consists of light-blue stripes, 6X scope, 40-round magazine, stock (equipped with armrest), and the hand guard. As for the hand guard, there exists the underbarrel shotgun with a single barrel. Also present is the barrel with a flash hider. Strategy It deals massive damage, good fire rate, above-average capacity, good mobility and impressive accuracy. Tips *As always, aim for the head to deal more damage. *Strafe around when using this weapon if you are in a head-to-head fight. However, as said above, you should stay in one place if no one know where you are. *Its 6X scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. Not recommended for short range encounters since the zooming magnification factor is quite disorienting. *Conserve ammo, since it runs ammo within four seconds without releasing the fire button. *You can use this in most ranges, due to its accuracy. Not recommended for melee range since you will have a hard time finishing enemies in that range. **However, this is greatly compensated due to the presence of the underbarrel shotgun. *Jetpacks are vulnerable to its users, provided that the users in question are experienced enough. *This weapon always travels directly down the center of the crosshair. Be sure to aim first at opponents before taking aim to conserve ammo. *Use the main weapon for defense, while you use its underbarrel shotgun for offense. *The underbarrel shotgun allows you not to needlessly switch to shotgun-type weapons of the same or other category. Furthermore, it is useful if you are tempted in Arena to switch to Shotgun Pistol if your primary weapon runs out of ammo. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies from getting fast easy kills. Counters *Be aware that if users with these weapons are left alone or not dealt with very quickly, they can actually tear down your armor, or even get you to very low health. *Any one-shot kill weapons will be proven victorious. *Blast its users with explosive weapons to distract their aim. It can even destroy them, too. *Equip armor if you can/already haven't. This weapon will mow down unarmored players in the blink of an eye. *Attack its users from behind. *Jump around to waste the user ammo, but make the movement random since experienced players can eastimate your position while firing. *'WARNING:' This weapon comes with an underbarrel shotgun, so you have to avoid frequently engaging its users with close-range weapons. Make no mistake about it, even though there are some default weapons with unusable underbarrel attachments. *The Love Spell can lessen the weapon's damage, that is unless the user has anything with attribute. *Avoid hallways when users are weapons with underbarreled attachments (shotgun or grenade launcher) like this one due to the fact that he may indiscriminately use the said attachment. Recommended Maps * Trivia *The underbarrel shotgun it has is based from the M26 Modular Accessory Shotgun System. *It shares the accents from the Tactical Paratrooper. *The reloading between the main mode and the shotgun alt-fire is different from each other, meaning that the user will have to reload only ONE mode in a single time. *The word "hardliner" is a member of a group, typically a political group, who adheres uncompromisingly to a set of ideas or policies. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Shotgun Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Weapons with Underbarrel Shotgun Category:Super Chest Category:Event Set Category:Legendary